Numerous devices have been used to position tissue at a surgical site to aid in the performing of surgical procedures. Retractors, for example, have been used to hold an artery in position during operations adjacent to the heart to prevent movement of the artery. This serves to minimize the risk of injury to the artery and adjacent tissue and can facilitate the desired anastomosis.
A recently developed procedure, referred to as the minimally invasive direct coronary artery bypass procedure, has been used to graft onto a coronary artery without cardiopulmonary bypass. This procedure involves the grafting of the left internal mammary artery (LIMA) onto the left anterior descending (LAD) or other artery. As this procedure does not require the use of a heart lung machine to oxygenate and pump blood, the morbidity and mortality associated with this procedure is substantially lower than previous bypass techniques. A problem associated with the minimally invasive procedure, however, is that while the heart continues to pump during the procedure, the motion of the heart can interfere with the surgeon's task of attaching the LIMA to the LAD. There is also a need to stop blood flow in the area of the graft to maintain a clear field of view and provide precise suture placement.
Two basic strategies have been employed to address the problem of operating on a moving site, one being the use of pharmacological agents to limit heart motion, and the other being mechanical, such as a two prong retractor that is pushed down against the heart on both sides of the artery, or alternatively, upward traction away from the moving heart by traction tape or suture thread. Both of these options, however, have problems associated with them. Both options are susceptible to some movement of the vessel grafting site. The use of pharmacological agents is undesirable and impairs circulatory function. Traction by compression of the heart against the spine does serve to immobilize the site but can compromise the ability of the heart to maintain circulation and result in hypotension. Upward traction can involve circumferential compression of the artery to occlude the artery and prevent blood flow, however upward traction that is sufficient to immobilize the site can cause injury, stenosis or occlusion of the vessel.
There is a continuing need however for improvement in devices and methods for retaining tissue at surgical sites to further reduce the risks associated with surgical procedures where the devices and methods are inexpensive, safe and reliable.